vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Knight
One of The Four Knights of the Diane Rose, and leader of the group. Has served over 450 years. Appearance A giant of a warrior he stands over 6 and a half feet tall. Sheathed in armor from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. His breast plate was wide, the pauldrons and vammbraces were thick as a tree trunk, with a cape, and he was so tall people would have to look up at him whether he was on horseback or not. The rider's hue was not that of the pristine heavens, but rather of the dark jet black shade of the blackest night. If he were to ride out into battle on his similarly armored and hued mount, he'd be such an imposing sight it was likely the very demons of hell would recoil in horror. Biography He is a true Knight much more settled and focused than the impatient Red and Blue Knights, but passionate about his duty. When the pair slaughter the villagers attempting to escape the Black Knight appears and scolds them. They refer to him with the highest form of reverence they can offer as "his honor". He and the Red Knight share a mutual respect for each other. He along with the Blue Knight show up in the Princess's castle when D and Elena make their attempted assault on the castle. He and the knights watch on when the Princess forbids them to interfere, throwing in his protest of allowing the hunter to attempt to cut her down. When Elena leaves the castle after the Princess unleashes her rose related attacks using Rose Kiss of Nobility of the town he states that he is under order to accompany her back to the village. Despite her repeated assaults he conforms to the orders. He also reveals he under orders gave Elena's Motorcycle a tune up along with enhancing it every way beyond new for her. Elena after scoffing that he can do what he likes as far as escorting her attempts several times to reveal the vicious plans she has made with D to have him fight and cut them down. This never comes to fruition as the Knight is beyond reproach on anything concerning the Princess especially with Elena. On their way riding they run into horrible creatures under the cover of trees that assault them. The knight instantly cuts them down and yells for her to go ahead. He later arrives as Elena reaches the village seeing what has happened. She yells at him to tell her how to save the villagers. With his refusal to say anything further attempting to leave, Elena plays a dangerous game stepping outside the village trying to use his duty to see her home as leverage to keep him there. The ploy works as he won't allow her to die outside the village but again still refuses to help. She begins to protest further but their exchange is interrupted by villagers who have been turned and try to attack her. He cuts them down severing their heads with the wounds blasting like geysers of blood which leaves her nearly faint from the brutality of the scene. Coming to her senses the Knight is horrified at the Princess turning the villagers into her servants as he believes they are unworthy of such stations. He vows to correct these mistakes by cutting down the villagers if necessary which horrifies Elena. She challenges him to a duel if necessary to stop him using her weighted chain catching him off guard as he was attempting to ride out, hooking him to some trees by the wrist. He scoffs at this tearing the trees free from the ground uprooting the massive trunks with ease. Using this as a distraction she unleashes her laser beam from her bike which are blocked by the falling trees used on purpose by the Knight. He also recognizes Elena as a "soldier" praising her skill. He meets D inside the Temple made in a God's Image. Where despite the inside being that of a maze made in the image of the insides of a God(which is beyond human understanding and probably most Nobles) he declares he can see just like D even when they can't see. They battle to the point where in the end the Black Knight looses another arm, and D has wounds dire enough that he hasn't fully healed from. They meet one last time when the princess has healed him and given him new arms. After loosing his arms to The White Knight and then D the Princess gives him replacement arms stronger than the ones he lost along with increased electrical blasting capability and a jetpack. After D kills the Red Knight, he knows his entreaties to the Princess to do everything she can to survive has fallen on deaf ears. She asks if he heard their conversation the one with D where she asked him to fight them to the death. He says he did and he has nothing but praise for her and admiration allowing them to die a good death. He wishes her well when she sends him to fight D for the final time. She waves goodbye in a kiddish manner which makes him smile at her jovial and nearly joking matter about the situation. He arrives blasting D with the electricity which overloads and destroys his cyborg horse's circuitry but has nearly no affect on the Hunter himself. They have one last clash in Mid air where he tries to take the high ground with the jet pack but is surprised when D takes momentary flight snatching the high ground from him and cuts him. With last words said D throws the switch on his anti-gravity device which has him sail in flight to outer space after his death. Powers and abilities Master Combat Ability'- '''As one of the princess's elite he is a top rate fighter, and second in command he is highly respected for his skill among the Knights. '''Physically Enhanced Super Human' Stats- All stats physically are beyond humans and maybe many Nobles Longevity- White Knight being over five hundred years old, all the knights have an extended life span, how much is unknown. Equipment Arms- Stronger than the original arms of the Black Knight, the Rose Princess gives him new ones. They are equipped with upgraded versions of the rose-shaped discharge devices he displayed earlier on both shoulders that fire 5 million volts of electricity. Black Armor-Their armor is crafted from the veins of the Princess's Roses. Extremely durable. Jet pack- allows for flight. Dual Black BroadSwords- made of the same material as the blue knight's lance most likely, not stated: Composed of molybdenum, chromium steel, an iron polymer, and an unknown synthetic substance which gives it, it's cutting strength. They are two swords sheathed in iron scabbards roughly 2 feet long, with one sword laid on top of the other on the Knight back. Rough in size and shape, the weapons didn't seem to suit this giant. His masterful sword play allows him to have a reach in cutting targets down that are seemingly out of his reach with out effort. The damage done by them makes even super hyper healing take longer than normal. Transportation Cyborg Horse- He had an armored high quality cyborg horse that was a dark hue of the exact same shade as the knight. Trivia *The Vampire Hunter D Reader’s Guide says the White Knight is the leader while the book The Rose Princess says the Black Knight is the leader. Category:Characters Category:The Four Knights of the Diane Rose Category:Bio-Men Category:Males